


Sexy Snapshots

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Magnus Bane, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Anything interesting on there?” Alec asks, a teasing note in his voice as he nods at the camera. “Anything sexy?"“Not at the moment.” Magnus raises his brow. “Wanna change that?”ORThe one where Magnus and Alec explore what it's like to have sexy times while snapping sexy pictures of each other.





	Sexy Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This was live written over on The [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) which is a Shadowhunter's Discord Server.  
I hope you enjoy! :D

Magnus lounges in bed, waiting for Alexander to get home. Reaching over to his bedside table, he picks up his camera. Absentmindedly, he flips through the pictures, biting his bottom lip as he does. The landscape pictures he’s taken recently are beautiful and they’ll go with what the gallery is planning this month perfectly. Pride fills his chest at his work. 

“Magnus?” 

Magnus sits up, his belly filling with excited butterflies at the sound of his husband’s voice. 

“In here, sweetheart,” he calls back. 

Alec ducks his head through the door, his face brightening as he takes in Magnus. 

“Anything interesting on there?” Alec asks, a teasing note in his voice as he nods at the camera. “Anything sexy?”

“Not at the moment.” Magnus raises his brow. “Wanna change that?”

Alec lets out a surprised noise, his eyes widening, his cheeks brightening with such a pretty blush. Magnus can't stop himself from lifting his camera and snapping a quick picture. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Alec murmurs under his breath, but Magnus can see the way his breathing speeds up. The way the front of his jeans begin to tighten. 

"Come here, darling," Magnus practically purrs, patting the bed in front of him. And to his absolute delight, Alec comes, kneeling in front of him. 

"I'm not sure you'll capture what you're hoping," Alec murmurs under his breath, looking away. "Your pictures are usually so beautiful."

Magnus stares at his husband for a long moment, still not understanding how Alec can't see what Magnus sees. He decides to show Alec just how beautiful Magnus finds him, how fucking sexy he is without even trying. 

“And this will be no different,” Magnus says with a gentle smile. He leans forward and kisses Alec, his body breaking out in goosebumps at the little breath Alec sucks in at the gentle touch. 

After trading gentle kisses, Magnus tilts his head, opening his mouth to allow Alec's tongue access. They both groan at the slick slide. Magnus' heart picks up speed, his body thrumming with energy. 

Magnus smirks when he pulls back, seeing how wrecked Alec is just from a kiss. He picks up Alec's left hand, kissing the pads of his fingers before lifting them to Alec's mouth. "Suck," he says, leaning back to watch, fire burning in his eyes. 

Alec pauses only a moment before doing as he's told, sucking his middle and ring finger into his mouth. He takes them all the way in before slowly pulling back. Magnus groans, staring at the way Alec's lips stretch, the way his fingers glisten with his spit, the absolute look of bliss covering Alec's face as he closes his eyes and tilts his head back. 

Magnus snaps a picture, his cock pressing against his pants at the display. 

“Fuck,” he whispers. “You’re so beautiful. So fucking sexy, Alexander. And you’ve no idea what you do to me.”

Alec's blush intensifies as he opens his eyes, staring at Magnus from below his lashes. Thankfully, Magnus had his camera ready, snapping at just the perfect moment to capture it. 

Alec continues to suck on his fingers, his drool dripping down over his wedding ring and Magnus' cock throbs. 

Magnus carefully stands up, putting himself at the edge of the bed. Alec scrambles, sitting before Magnus, his feet on the floor. He looks up at Magnus, his eyes begging and who is Magnus to deny his husband anything? 

"Go ahead," he murmurs with a smirk. Alec doesn't waste any time, opening Magnus' pants and pulling his boxers down enough to free his erection. Alec carefully rubs his cheek over Magnus' cock, forcing a hiss from his throat as the sensitive skin comes into contract with the little bit of stubble Alec currently has. "Fuck."

Alec smiles, knowing exactly what he's doing before opening his mouth and taking Magnus' dick into his mouth. At first, it's just the head. Teasing. Making Magnus' knees weak as he swirls his tongue, sucking on Magnus' cockhead. When Magnus growls in frustration, Alec's eyelashes bat in innocence.

"Alexander," Magnus grits out through clenched teeth. "Stop teasing."

Alec, as always, listens. He takes Magnus' dick into his mouth, finally sucking him down with purpose. One of his hands reaches up under Magnus' shirt, feeling up his abs and his chest, the other he uses at the base of Magnus' cock, stroking the part he can't fit into his mouth. 

"God," Magnus murmurs, closing his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the slick heat of Alec's mouth. When he looks down, he groans. Alec's lips are stretched wide around him, his lips red and wet. His eyes are watery as they gaze up at Magnus. "So pretty. All for me."

Magnus takes another picture from his point of view, looking down at Alec. Then he turns towards the mirror at his desk where he does his makeup. He zooms in on Alec's face, taking close up shots of his lips, of his eyes. Magnus takes another of his own hand buried in Alec's thick dark hair. They're beautiful together.

Magnus carefully tosses his camera onto the bed before helping Alec to stand. His arms go around Alec's waist as they kiss. This kiss is so different than the first. More heated, more desperate. They each rub their fronts together, moaning as their hard cocks bump. 

"Please," Alec says, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked and Magnus feels a thrill go through him, knowing it sounds like that because of Magnus' cock. 

Magnus quickly strips Alec of his clothes, allowing Alec to do the same to him until they're both bare. His hand wraps around their erections, pumping them together, moaning at the feeling. 

"You doing okay, sweetheart," Magnus checks. 

"Yeah. So good, Magnus. Want more."

"And you'll get it."

Magnus lays down on his stomach, picking up his camera once more. From over his shoulder, he gets a shot of Alec staring down at his ass, hunger clear in his eyes. He watches as his husband licks his lips, both of them clearly on the same page. 

"See something you like," Magnus teases, shaking his ass playfully. 

"Mhmm," Alec hums. He gets on his knees behind Magnus, kneading his asscheeks. Magnus pushes back into the touch, loving the way Alec fixates on his ass, making him feel treasured and sexy as hell. Alec slides his cock between Magnus' cheeks, slowly sliding it through his crack. His hot erection bumps against his hole, making Magnus moan and push back for more. 

"You're full of teasing today," he murmurs with a pout. 

"You love it," Alec teases back with a smile before moving. Magnus pushes his knees under himself as Alec kneels down onto his elbows. Without another word, he's diving in.

"Oh fucking hell," Magnus blurts out, the hand not holding the camera grasping the sheets under him so tight his knuckles turn white. Alec's hot, wet tongue plays against his ass, swirling around his hole. The feeling steals his breath, making him bite his lip to stave off a whimper. "Oh god, so good, Alexander."

Alec hums against his hole, making his thighs shake in pleasure. His breathing picks up speed, his heart hammering against his chest. Remembering his camera, Magnus tilts it over his shoulder, getting a shot that's looking down his back as it begins to glisten with sweat. The picture is beautiful, showing Alec's unruly dark hair and nothing more as he buries his face against Magnus' ass. 

Magnus' cock bobs below him. Thinking quick, he takes another picture after lifting up on his elbows. He captures the sight of his red, hard cock literally dripping with precum, a drop of it connecting between the tip down to the bed. 

As Alec adds a finger to his ass, slowly stretching him, rational through goes out the window. He buries his face against his pillow, letting out a long groan as Alec swirls his tongue around his finger, driving Magnus' pleasure higher and higher.

"Grab the lube," Alec says, taking a deep breath before diving back in, wiggling his tongue into Magnus' ass as best as he can. Magnus leans over, tossing the lube back towards Alec. 

Magnus lets out a hiss as the cold lube touches his heated hole. Alec sits up as he works two fingers into Magnus' ass. "Feels so good," Magnus says softly, his body feeling overheated, oversensitive to Alec's every touch. 

Alec runs his free hand over Magnus' spine, making him arch up like a cat, pushing himself back onto Alec's long, thin fingers. He fucks himself on Alec's fingers as Alec kisses his shoulders, biting down every so often, leaving Magnus on edge, waiting for what will happen next. 

When Alec shifts his fingers, searching out Magnus' prostate, Magnus lets out a high pitched whine. Lightning races down his spine, his body tensing under Alec. 

"Need you to fuck me," Magnus finally gets out. "Need it, Alexander. Come on."

Without waiting for his reaction, Magnus flips over to his back, using his heels to pull Alec down against him. Alec lets out a sound of amusement at Magnus' desperation and that just won't do. 

Magnus snags the lube, dripping it onto his palm before gripping Alec's cock. The teasing look vanishes as he pumps Alec slowly. "Yeah," Alec finally says. "Yeah, okay." He leans down on his forearms, one on each side of Magnus' head. He kisses along Magnus' throat before slowly, oh so fucking slowly pushing in.

Once fully seated, Alec pauses. He peppers Magnus face with light kisses, waiting for him to adjust. Magnus feels so fucking full, so fucking good. Fuck, he loves this. And then, finally, Alec moves. But he doesn't pull out, the bastard, instead he swivels his hips, causing his cock to rub Magnus' tight inner walls, teasing him. 

"Come on," he whines, his heels kicking Alec's asscheeks. "Come on, come on. Fuck me."

Alec nips at Magnus throat before obeying. He pulls almost all the way out before plunging back in, hard. A groan escapes Magnus' throat at the feeling. His nails dig into Alec's shoulders hard enough to leave little crescent shapes. He loves marking Alec, showing off who he belongs too. 

A possessive flair rises up in Magnus' chest as he picks up his camera, forcing Alec to sit up. He takes a close up of the marks he'd left, loving how fucking gorgeous they are against Alec's pale skin. 

Then he snaps a picture from his point of view, the long, lean line of his belly, leading down to his erect cock which is bright pink with arousal. The picture shows Alec's toned stomach, his dick buried in Magnus' ass. Alec's hands come down to cup Magnus' hips and Magnus takes another picture, showing Alec's own possessiveness.

"God, you feel so good, Alexander," Magnus says with a moan, his body heating up as Alec's hips pick up speed. "Filling me so well. You're gonna make me come."

A fire flashes through Alec's eyes before he's pulling out. Magnus whines at the feeling of being so empty. But Alec doesn't leave him that way for long. He's crawling off the bed, standing at the edge of it before gipping Magnus' ankle and tugging. Magnus lets out a very undignified noise that he'll argue making before Alec is there once more, pushing into Magnus' ass. 

"Jesus Christ," Magnus grits out as Alec fills him, this new angle so much better than the first. 

"Yeah? Feel good?"

Magnus vigorously nods his head. He wraps his legs around Alec's hips, tilting his head back against the bed. At this angle, Alec can thrust up into his body, rubbing his cock against Magnus' prostate on every single thrust. Magnus' own dick stands straight up in the air, popping and twitching. 

"Oh god," Magnus groans. Alec wraps his hand around Magnus' dick, stroking him quickly without any finesse or pattern. It's so fucking good. Magnus picks up his camera, getting one shot in of Alec's big palm wrapped around him before he's swatting it away. "Gonna come. Just from your cock," he barely gets out before his dick is throbbing. 

"Holy shit," Alec murmurs, his eyes wide as they watch Magnus' cock jolt before he's coming, completely untouched. Through the mind-numbing pleasure, Magnus somehow gets his camera up for a shot mid-geyser. Cum shoots from his tip, falling all over his belly and groin.

Alec stops his thrusting, grinding his hips against Magnus' ass, prolonging his orgasm until he's nothing more than a pile of shaking goo, twitching with aftershocks. He feels so loose, so thoroughly fucked. But he's not done yet. 

He shifts, using his foot to push Alec away, letting out a shudder as he's left empty, his ass gaping and exposed. It takes him another moment to get his bearings. 

"Lay back on the bed," he tells Alec between labored breaths. "Gonna ride you until you come."

Alec closes his eyes and groans before crawling onto the bed, laying in the middle on his back. He puts his hands behind his head, the picture of ease. Magnus snaps another picture before Alec even notices. Beautiful. Like always.

Magnus crawls after Alec, leaning down to leave a kiss to his lips before pulling back and turning around, straddling Alec's waist backwards. Alec sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes glued to Magnus' ass. 

"Oh, fuck," Alec whispers breathlessly, his hands coming up to caress Magnus' hips. 

Magnus rises up before reaching back and guiding Alec's dick to his hole. Taking a deep breath, he slowly slides down, filling himself back up. He's loss and relaxed from his orgasm. 

"God, you feel amazing," Alec says, his eyes never leaving where his cock is being swallowed by Magnus ass. Magnus lifts the camera over his head, taking a picture of Alec. The way he's stretched out, desperately taking anything that Magnus is willing to give him. It's sexy as fuck and leaves Magnus feeling powerful. 

Magnus begins moving his hips, making sure to put some extra flare in his movements. He feels like a dancer as he moves his hips, rolling his belly as he goes. The groan he hears coming from behind him is enough to have him smirking in delight. 

"Here," Magnus says, handing Alec his camera. "Your turn."

Alec sucks in a sharp breath as Magnus leans forward slightly. He reaches back with both of his hands, pulling his cheeks apart and really giving Alexander something to look at.

The snap of the shutter sounds through their bedroom and Magnus can feel Alec's cock violently twitch inside of him. He makes a note to play around with that later. For now, he doubles his efforts, riding Alec's cock until he's sweating, his thighs burning from excursion. 

"Magnus," Alec says, his voice a warning. "I'm so close."

"Then come, sweetheart. Come inside me. Wanna feel it."

Alec grunts, his hands coming up to grip Magnus' hips. Magnus moans as he feels Alec's cock jerk, unloading inside of him. God, it's so good, so hot inside of him. 

When his orgasm is over, Alec leans back, relaxing against the sheet. "Wait," Alec says suddenly when Magnus tries to lift up. Magnus looks over his shoulder, his cheeks heating as Alec picks up the camera. He has the lense trained on Magnus' ass. "Okay," he whispers, nodding for Magnus to move. 

Magnus lifts up slowly and Alec takes pictures of his red, stretched hole. Magnus groans as he feels Alec's cum drip out, sliding down his taint. 

"God. That's so fucking hot," Alec murmurs. He holds the camera with one hand, the other coming up to slide through the mess he's made, pushing some of the cum back into Magnus' ass, all the while snapping pictures.

Magnus shudders as the feeling of Alec's fingers pushing back into him, keeping his cum inside of him. If he hadn't just come, he's sure his cock would be rising for a second round already. 

"So," Alec eventually says, putting the camera down and pulling Magnus down against his chest. "That was so hot. I can't believe we've never tried something like that before."

Magnus shrugs. "I'm not opposed to trying it again." He lets out an amused giggle as he feels Alec's cock give a valiant twitch beneath him. 

"Yeah," Alec murmurs, running his nose over Magnus' cheek. "But next time I'm in charge of the camera."

Magnus smiles, his insides feeling warm with excitement. "We'll see who's the better photographer."

"That's obviously you."

"Fine. But you're the best canvas."

Alec's cheeks turn bright red as he smiles. "We're the best canvas. A real work of art when we're together."

"Yeah. I like the sound of that," Magnus murmurs before kissing his husband again.


End file.
